Of Boys and Quidditch
by Evil-Irish-Wolf
Summary: There were only two things that mattered to Oliver Wood. One was Quidditch and the other was Percy Weasley. Slash! OWPW


**Disclaimer:**I don't own it, sadly.

**Warnings:**_** Slash! Percy/Oliver**_

_-I think that they're very sweet together. This just came to me in class. At least I accomplished something in that three hour block. I'm sure the professor wouldn't agree, but then again, she has no taste. Oh, and she's an evil concubine. –shrug-_

* * *

**Of Boys and Quidditch**

There were only two things that mattered to Oliver Wood. One was Quiddith and the other was Percy Weasley.

The first time that Oliver Wood met Percy Weasley was right after they'd been sorted into the Gryffindor, the only two Gryffindor boys in their year. They were scared first years that only had one another to relay on.

As they opened the door to their dorm room, Oliver glanced over at Percy and saw the candle light flicker across his face and bright orange hair. Oliver suddenly had the urge to count ever freckle on the boy's pale face. Even at eleven years old, Oliver knew that it wasn't normal, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He walked in and dropped onto a bed. Glancing up at the red head he asked, "Is that bed alright?" Percy had just smiled slightly and nodded. Then Percy sat down gently on the scarlet comforter. He looked over at Oliver with a peculiar look in his deep brown eyes as if assessing him and trying to see if he was worthy. It was a very strange thing to feel, but Oliver wanted to win Percy's approval, desperately. At last the red head stuck out his hand.

"Percy Weasley," he said quite proudly his chin lifted up slightly.

Oliver smiled widely and puffed out his chest and shook Percy's hand, "Oliver Wood, future Quidditch star." Percy stared at him trying to decide whether he was being mocked or not. Oliver looked over at him in fake condescension and pretended to be offended. Percy relaxed into a fit of giggles. Oliver smiled at the boy and noticed how lovely the sound of his laugh was. He'd have to make an arse out of himself more often if it got him this result.

* * *

The only time that anyone made fun of Percy was the first day of Potions. They had it with the Slytherins, of course, and someone had made a reference to Percy's family's income. Percy's neck burned red with embarrassment and humiliation. Oliver glared at the boys until they turned away. At eleven years old Oliver was already 5'7 and loomed over all the boys in his year, nobody wanted to mess with him.

"It's alright, Percy. Don't worry about them. Their parents are all Death Eaters anyway." Oliver said trying to sooth his friend. His only friend, come to think of it. Everyone else got annoyed with him talking about Quidditch all the time. Percy never did. He always listened.

After class Oliver elected to stay behind and told Percy to meet him at the House Table. He waved him off and set out after the kids that had hurt Percy's feelings.

With one last punch, Oliver pulled the boy to a standing position by his green and silver tie. "You're never going to mess with Weasley again, got it?" The kid nodded whether it was from acknowledgment or from blood loss Oliver didn't know. "Make sure everyone in your house knows that." Oliver said very carefully so that the boy would understand. The Slytherin just nodded again and murmured a half hearted apology and pulled his other friend up. Oliver walked away grinning roguishly and glancing down at his bloody knuckles. He'd have to go wash before he met Percy. The boy would be concerned if he saw him in such a state. Oliver smiled at that thought.

Needless to say, no one messed with Percy Weasley after that.

Well, until his twin brothers got into school. Oliver doubted that he could hurt them and get away with it. He'd seen the mischief they got into and at the very least they'd tell Percy and he didn't want the other boy to think of him as some jerk that preys on the weaker kids. So, he kept his mouth shut and kept his hands to himself.

However after they joined his Quidditch team, he made sure that they always had just a bit more strenuous activities than the rest. He couldn't let them get away clean just because they were Percy's family.

No one hurt Percy and got away with it.

* * *

The day he tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team was a nerve racking day. He fidgeted all day, something that Percy who sat beside him in every class, hated. Oliver didn't like to displease Percy and he'd tried to calm himself down, but it wasn't working. Now he had to worry about Percy getting angry with him and Quidditch try-outs. Oliver didn't know which was bothering him more.

Percy put his hand on one of Oliver's that was perched upon his jittering knee and rubbed it gently.

"You'll be fine, Oliver. You're better than them and you know it." Percy whispered quietly glancing up to make sure that Professor Snape was far enough away so they wouldn't get in trouble for talking.

"I know, but I signed up last and it was first come, first serve basis; which means that I'll be going last. I hate going last, Perce. It'll sike me out," Oliver finished slightly frantic.

"Calm down, Ollie. You'll be great. Besides I checked the try out roster earlier and you're going first. I guess they forgot you signed up last. See, it's no big deal." Percy said looking at him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

It took a moment for it to register with the panicking Gryffindor what exactly Percy had done. He'd changed the roster, which meant that he'd taken it. Stolen it, changed it and slipped it back before anyone noticed.

He'd broken _rules_ for _him_.

Oliver's insides melted like a crushing little first year girls. He smiled blindingly at Percy and hugged him tightly. Percy 'eepped' and Snape took points and made a snide comment; which the Slytherins snickered at, but Oliver didn't care because he was hugging Percy and Percy had fixed his Quidditch problems and all was well.

Pulling back, Oliver missed Percy's blush that he not-so-subtly tried to hide by adjusting his glasses. He grinned shyly at Oliver out of the corner of his eye, Percy felt oddly proud for breaking the rules. If Oliver reacted like that, he'd have to break them more often, but only for Oliver. No one else was worth the effort or time.

* * *

Percy was nothing like Quidditch, Oliver decided. He was the exact opposite. Percy was all about rules and grades, while Quidditch was free and exhilarating. It made Oliver feel giddy inside and the dropping feeling in his stomach when he dove down was simply addicting.

During his seventh year, Oliver drunkenly kissed Percy after they'd won the cup during the party in the Common Room. His stomach dropped and the spark that he felt as their lips touched was intoxicating. He decided that Percy himself may not be like Quidditch but, kissing Percy Weasley was definitely like playing Quidditch, which meant that Oliver would be doing a lot more of the that.

Too bad be passed out later and forgot all about that incident.

Percy sat on his bed all night touching his lips and glancing at the Quidditch captain that was passed out in his bed. Feeling oddly upset that they wouldn't be sleeping in the same room anymore. Percy didn't sleep that night, instead he watched Oliver trying to memorize every detail about the Scottish boy. Even if he did have to make his speech at graduation tomorrow, this was more important. He decided to break up Penelope in the morning. He'd never be able to kiss anyone else again.

* * *

His first match at Puddlemore was horrible.

They'd lost by 500 points and he'd missed almost half of the Chaser's throws. After standing in the shower moping for a good hour, Oliver got dressed and walked out. A bright orange blur caught his eye and he glanced over. On one of the benches in the deserted Quidditch stadium sat Percy, writing something on a piece of parchment.

He walked over and stood in front of the boy waiting for him to look up. He never interrupted Percy's thought process. The red head always said that it aggravated him and that was one thing that Oliver Wood didn't want to do. Percy looked up after a moment and pulled the papers into his bag and stood up straightening his glasses.

"Did you see the way that their uniforms were flowing everywhere? That's against article sixteen of the World Quidditch Regulations Compact. They should have been disqualified just for that." Percy said looking at Oliver in that way that made him feel all tingly.

Oliver smiled and rubbed his eyes. Percy grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"You know, I think it's some sort of conspiracy. Maybe one of the players from the other team is sleeping with the referee. That would explain why his hair was all askew after the intermission." Percy went on walking towards the apparation point with Oliver in tow.

By the time that they got there Oliver was laughing at Percy's conspiracy theories. He leaned against Percy to catch his breath and then grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. After a few moments, Oliver let go and moved away.

He looked at Percy who was staring at him in a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders and said honestly, "I love you."

Percy stared and then grinned, "I love you, too."

After a few moments of staring at one another in a very clichéd way, they grinned at one another and Oliver swung his arm around Percy's waist.

"So, how's work going? Is your boss still calling you Wethersby?" Oliver questioned casually, glancing at the dusk sky in what he hoped was a nonchalant way.

"Actually, he's started to use my real name now. I don't know what changed, but maybe it was because he finally saw how great of a worker I am." Percy said feeling very proud.

Oliver smirked, "Did he now? Well I'm glad he's giving you the respect you deserve, Perce. I don't like when people mess with you."

Yes, there were only two things that Oliver Wood really cared about, Quidditch and Percy Weasley. Although, most definitely not in that order.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. I'll give you candy. Yes, lots and lots of candy...**


End file.
